


One Chance

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes you only get one chance.





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this one a lot. I don't think there was any other ending and Tony knew. There was a sad and beautiful symmetry in their relationship on film.
> 
> EDIT: The number is run together because Ao3 thinks its 2 more words with the commas in.

“I wanted to talk to you. Five years ago, Strange told me we had one chance in 14000605 to get this right. He saved me to preserve that chance, so please let me do what I need to do. The rest of you, don’t stop me, no matter what.”

Steve touched his face. “But we just found one another again after so long.”

Tony nodded. “We have tonight, Steve. No matter what happens, we have tonight.”

“I never meant for you to be the one to lay on the wire.”

Tony kissed him. “I think I have to this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
